The Doctor Fantasy
by Cluichee
Summary: The Doctor Drops off Clara. But he has not let her go yet.


The Doctor knows Clara did not think of him in any romantic way. In fact he didn't really know how she thought of him at all. In this he was being rather selfish. He knew he was being selfish. He hid his feelings and desires behind the guise of the impossible girl.

She was Impossible in so many ways. Not because she had died twice saving him, But impossible in his mind. He knew River was out of his life, it would have been too soon, an insult really to get involved with anyone. So Clara was impossible to him in that way as well.

That damnable Mr. Clever, he was right in so many ways that made the Doctor very uncomfortable. He told her, he told her what he had been holding back from himself, she was pretty and funny and he was starting to like her. And yes, He told himself he brought the kids to Hedgwicks World to save Clara from childish blackmail. No, it was to impress her. Saving the kids miraculously would have been icing on the cake. He could never tell her.

He couldn't. Loss is just part of his life and he had to accept that. The _impossible_ thing he realized was so he could keep himself distanced from her. But still he did things subconsciously to try and impress her. He took her places he didn't even take Rose to, or Amy and Rory. Admittedly even River Song He took her to Akatan. That was a special place to him.

Tonight however, he couldn't help himself. She selflessly jumped into his time tunnel to save him. No thoughts on impressing him. She was wearing something that was actually cuter than he should have thought. She was cuter than she realized.

He felt himself rise to the occasion. He hit himself on his forehead to try and stop thinking about her. He looked about as if he were ashamed or embarrassed. He had to think of something else, do anything else. Anything except, think of her and her short tight skirts that showed off amble hips and soft curves.

To his horror, she stood on the other side of the console, looking at him. Curse his tight pants. He got a hold himself mentally and brought his member down. He had more control than that. He certainly had more control over his body, than a human. I've been around humans too long he thought.

"Clara," he started

She looked at him and smiled. She looked so tired, wore out, scared. Her hair stood out like bed head which she tried in vain to get under control with her fingers. He walked over to her and gave her a good long, comforting hug.

While he hugged her his body responded and he brought that back down again. "There are no words, on what you did tonight. From the bottom of both my hearts I thank you. Those words don't even…" His eyes were wide open and his express was of such admiration.

Clara smiled and put her finger to his lips. Was she this oblivious? He almost kissed that finger. "No, say no more about it." She pulled her hand away and turned around. He made doubly sure the TARDIS landed safely and as softly as possible, for her sake. She looked as though she were on the brink of exhaustion.

So softly he barely heard himself speak. "You're home" He cleared his throat and with a happier boisterous voice. "Safe and sound." He looked anywhere but at her and started to wring his hand together. He didn't want to her next response. "I…understand if you don't want to…"

She walked up to the doors and turned around "I won't be able to see you next Wednesday."

"Oh…" He feared she didn't want to travel with him again, ever.

"I have a job interview."

He blinked and looked up surprised "Oh! Well then, good going. What… um…what will you be doing."

"Teaching. I just finished my degree before helping with the Maitlands. It's at a school called Coal Hill School."

Recognition crossed his features. He hated that school at first. Now maybe it won't be so bad. "Excellent I know the school. DO they have the same number? In case I need to get a hold of you? You know emergencies and such?"

"02079461234?"

"Excellent"

She smiled and left the TARDIS. She wanted new arrangements, with good reason.

The Doctor looked around the empty control room then threw the switch to dematerialize. He began thinking about Clara again. Ok we learned that brave Clara had more at stake. She had a life outside the TARDIS.

His mind went back to Clara again. His impossible Clara, she was impossible in so many ways still. He turned around and wandered to his room and lay down on the bed. He smiled and let his mind trace every feature of Clara; he was now free to do so.

He let his hard fought mental control ease up and he started to relax. He was instantly hard. She wasn't sexy in the traditional sense. But that finger on his lips he almost kissed lingered in the back of his mind. He began thinking about what he wanted to do with that finger, wrist, hand, and other parts of her body. His member responded to his thoughts, and the touch he still felt on his lips.

He put his hands in his pockets and set the controls to drift in the space-time stream. He closed down for a while and headed to his room His sanctuary, safe from prying eyes. There were perception filters around it ever since he found Barbra and Susan going through his stuff. Susan said she was looking for something from Gallifrey but that still didn't give her permission to be in here. There were memories and trinkets from home and she was tossing them around looking for some shoes she thought Ian would like.

But he was no longer mad about that. In fact that was not what he was thinking about at all. He was thinking about Clara's unintentional touches. She had no idea the effect she had oh him. He flopped on to his bed and took off his coat and suspenders. He let them pile on the floor as his shirt was added to the mix. He carefully hung his bow tie on the headboard and lay back comfortable.

He touched his lips with his hand and sighed as he let his hand slide down his chest. He was warm even to his touch. As warm as she would feel, he mused to himself. He closed his eyes and imagined her in the room. He imagined himself reaching out for her and almost forcing her to himself. She would be unsure of what to think or what to say. He would speak for her.

"The female human has up to 15 potential erogenous areas that can be stimulated. What is most interesting is about half of them can be accessed with your clothing on." He nimbly moves behind her and puts his chin on her shoulder.

He takes her by the hand and intertwines his fingers with hers then brings them to rub circles and spirals around her wrists. He turns his head to her ear and whispers, "That's one." She giggles slightly as his soft touches tickles her skin.

He lets his breath linger on her neck as he breaths softly and ever so gently licks her neck. "That's two."

The Doctor shifts his head to her ear and lets his teeth barely brush against the flesh lobe of her ear. He lets his hand support her neck as she bends it in response to his attentions. "That's three" He felt possessive of her like this. He imagined she was turning to putty in his hands.

His green eyes get greener as he thinks of the ways he would touch her.

"Five is this." He lets his hands rub up her neck and caress it. He feels her muscles loosen and her head lolls to the side to the more supportive hand he held for her. He let his fingers travel up to her hair and lets his digits entangle in the mass of tangles and silk he imagined her hair to be. He caresses her head loosening her up for what was to come.

"With number six we get a bit bolder." He tells her. The Doctor lets his hands trail down to her shoulders and trace down her sides with a firmer grasp. He lets his hand wrap around her stomach and through her clothing starts to caress her stomach.

He is started to caress his own stomach as he imagine himself igniting the flame with in Clara.

"Seven, Clara. I go a little down further." He imagines the shock upon her face as he lowers himself down to his knees. He traces her hips and down her legs, to the back of her knees. Tonight she was wearing the typical short skirts and no tights or pantyhose, which was fine for tonight. He wraps his arms around her legs and kisses the backs of the knees and rubs his cheek against the skin there.

She is trembling now. He expects that. He knows that is not the trembling of fear but something else. "Doctor, I had no…" He stands up and places a finger on her lips and she kisses that finger as he should have done. He stands before her dominant and commanding her to listen to him.

She is instantly quiet. His eyes glitter in the faint light of the room. If it had been in any other situation it would have been one of his dangerous looks but his face was not being held so hard. He left no room for questioning who was in control. She does not give any sign that she is fighting him or wishing to leave.

He directs her to kneel before him. She smiles he applies gentle pressure to her shoulders. He guides her to the ground. He raises her chin up her big eyes upon his He undoes his belt and lets his pants fall to his ankles. He steps out of them stands there gazing at her. She looked angelic down there. He felt at this moment as if he were a true Lord, Lord Doctor, of Time and space and of Clara.

He lowers himself to the ground and starts to unbutton her cardigan and slips it off. She is about to say something but he places a finger upon her lips. He then traces her lips with his finger. "I have touched you in eight areas that I can touch and elicit a reaction and ignite certain fires. " He slips her top off over her head. He smiles as he looks at her delightfully disheveled hair. He leans in and wraps his arms protectively around her giving her a warm soft if firm hug.

He stand back up. He lifts her up on her knees to be level with his waist and member. "For us Males we don't have as many. And they are harder to get to. But tonight I am making it very easy for you to get to. He presses her head to his member and lets her caress it with her cheek.

Outside the fantasy he undoes his pants and slides them down a bit. He places an arm above his head and smiles at the fantasy he has constructed for himself. He lightly plays with his member through his underwear.

"Clara, on someone like me, the zones are much more sensitive. Be slow, be gentle and have fun. He feels her cheek caress his member. She pulls the waistband of his underwear down and lets his member free and starts to chase the tip of it with her soft lips. Her lips wrap around the very tip and the Doctor closes his eyes.

On the outside his hand slips the underwear down and gently starts rubbing his member as he thinks of how she would look, how she would smell, and how she would feel. Twists a bit to the side where he keeps certain needs for the few times he sleeps. There was a cream there he got from a planet in the Novaras 5 system. It was a wonderful lotion that warmed muscles and the scent helped one relax. It was the warm sensation he was wanting. He applied some of the lotion on his hand and then laid back. He closed his eyes and retreated back to his fantasy and his beautiful, obedient Clara.

She started to suckle him and take him more in inch by inch. He lets his fingers get entangled in her hair and he lightly encloses some of it in his hand. But his own lust and the moist heaven that was her mouth was too much for him to hold back against. He firms up his grip and starts to thrust in her mouth eventually finding the back of her throat. She gags a bit before she adjusts and to his surprise starts to take his dick in to her throat. This was simply too much. "Oh yes, my Clara, Take me in. All the way."

His thrusts get harder then he notices her hand has traveled between her thighs. "No, no, no Clara. I save the worlds, space stations, , ships, civilizations all for free all selflessly. Tonight, it's all about me."

He pulls out of her mouth and pushes her to the carpeted floor. With uncharacteristic force he rips open her shirt, feeling some of the buttons hit him in the face. She squirms underneath him as he hovers over her. She is not fighting it. She seems to be wreathing from lust that he incited. Good. He liked this kind of control. He did that to her. He looked at her rather basic bra pulls out her perk breasts. Her nipples were already at attention but he wanted to bring them up more. He bends down to the carpet and lightly rubs his hand along the contours of her breast. The Doctor gets on his knees and leans further over to wrapped his mouth around one of her nipples and licked, suckled and grazed his teeth across the creamy skin. She felt so good underneath him, natural as if it were meant to be.

"This is one of the more direct erogenous areas on the female body." Then he went back to being lost in her mounds of flesh. He rose up and she whimpered as he pulled away. "Like I said Clara, tonight it is all about me."

He turns her around to be lying on her belly and lifts up her skirt. He pulls down her underwear, not caring about color or style. Only that now her scent was driving him mad with lust. He placed his arms underneath her waist and brings up her middle and positions her on her knees her ass up in the air. He rubs his hands across her cheeks and relishes in their warmth. No he thinks to himself. The fire he feels under his fingertips.

He taps her legs so that she is spread wider and she adjusts so that she is in a more comfortable situation for what she knew was coming. He thrust into her pussy and pounded into her. SHe was wet almost dripping as caressed her most tender inner parts with his dick. He began to moan as he felt the build up. He wraps his hands around her chest and roughly caresses and squeezes her mounds as he pumps in and out of her.

Both in the fantasy and outside of it, he was about to come, he wanted to make it linger. He slowed down his hand, but the image of Clara breast hanging down free, her ass up in the air was too much and he started to come.

His thrusts in the fantasy became more powerful, forceful. She began to yell out his name. "Doctor, Doctor!"

He pulled out and once again pushed back on to the carpet. She rolls over so that she was on her back she lay there panting and moaning, he finishes himself of and came on her breasts and face even getting some of his cum on her lips and in her mouth.

She was a vision of beauty laying there. Her clothing was all ripped up her hair was a mess and her legs were spread and still wriggling because of need. HE smiled at the vision in his mind.

He came hard on his bed and created quite a mess on the sheets. He rested there as he recovered from the rather powerful orgasm he had just had.

Then he realized he could never do her like that he started to feel guilty. She was his impossible girl and she must remain so.

The TARDIS phone rang and he got up wrapping the sheets around his waist. He goes into the control room and answers it.

"Doctor." It was Clara. "Are you getting shot at or something? It's Wednesday and I need to go somewhere, anywhere, my interview didn't go so well."

He was still feeling guilty over the fantasy he had with her and it showed through his voice over the phone.

"Uh, yea great. I mean…not about the job interview… Sorry to hear about that. But sure yea. Want to try to get to Vegas again?"

"Are you alright? You sound like you just killed a puppy or something." Clara, sweet Clara, chipper as always.

"No,no…" He cleared his throat. "Everything is…good. Ok I will pick you up shortly"

He got cleaned up and dressed. Soon they went on their next adventure, the Doctor and his Impossible Girl.


End file.
